COTTON
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: The Moonlight Valley Princess has a new puppy, so her first dog (Who has super power's) takes her to Bowser's Castle so she can introduce her new dog.


Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

COTTON

It was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom when Autumn came up through the warp pipe with Snoopy the Super Dog and her new puppy Cotton. The nineteen-year-old princess hopped off the green pipe with the fuzzy dog in her arms and the other dog floating beside her. She stood there as she looked around and the next thing she knew, Snoopy picked her up by the back of her Teen Titans shirt.

"Snoopy, what are you doing?" She asked as she held onto the puppy.

Since Snoopy couldn't talk, he just took off flying with her in his mouth towards the Darklands. Not even ten minutes later they arrived at Bowser's castle. The super dog placed her in front of the giant double hung doors. The Moonlight princess knocked on the door and it opened.

"Yes, what do you want?" Kamek snapped.

Snoopy growled and Cotton snarled up, showing his teeth.

"I'm here to see Bowser." Autumn told him.

"He's busy." The grumpy Magikoopa huffed.

Snoopy sneezed on Kamek and the snot froze.

"Sorry, but I'll be the judge of that." Autumn replied, walking pasted him with Cotton in her arms and Snoopy floating behind her.

* * *

In the throne room, Bowser sat there on his throne. The Koopa King sat there half asleep, but that all changed when Autumn barged in.

"Yo Bowser!" The Moonlight princess greeted loudly.

The Koopa King jumped and looked at her very angry.

"I was trying to take an evil nap." He grumbled.

"Nap later; I wanted to show you my new puppy." She told him. "His name is Cotton."

Cotton snarled his teeth up at Bowser and Snoopy barked at the puppy, making him stop.

"What breed is he?" Bowser asked.

"I'm half Shih Tzu and half Poodle." Cotton spoke.

Autumn smirked and Bowser and his minions' mouth dropped open.

"I didn't mention he can talk for many reasons." She told him grinning from ear to ear.

"Where do you find dogs like this?" The Koopa King asked in concern.

"We'll Cotton isn't able to talk naturally, but he has a collar that translates his bark into straight up people talk." The Moonlight princess explained.

"If you ever lay a hand on my Autumn, I'll tear your leg off!" Cotton exclaimed as his owner held him.

Snoopy barked in agreement and sat on the floor.

"Say, do you think The Mario Bros., Peach, and Daisy are home?" She asked the Koopa King. "I want to introduce Cotton to them."

"They're not home; they left the kids with Rosalina and headed to Isle Delfino." Bowser replied.

"Well since I'm here can I stay a while?" The Moonlight princess asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He replied.

Autumn sat down on the beanbag chair he randomly keeps in the throne room. The Goomba minions rolled in a TV and turned it on for them to watch. Both Bowser and Autumn sat there with the dogs' until later.

THE END for now.

* * *

NOTE: This takes place during "SAPHIRE'S STORY" and I hope to include Cotton in more stories along side Snoopy. Au revoir.


End file.
